The Art of Honesty
by Laura Schiller
Summary: Glisselda confronts Seraphina and Kiggs about their feelings for each other. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"


The Art of Honesty

By Laura Schiller

Based on: Seraphina

Copyright: Rachel Hartman

"You've been hiding something from me," said Princess Glisselda.

In her white dress, with her most regal demeanor on display and her blue eyes fixed on me like crossbows aimed to fire, I found it difficult to look at her. Instead I looked at Kiggs, who stood next to me, wearing an enviable poker face for someone so dedicated to the truth. I only hoped that mine, even with my years of practice, was half as convincing.

"I can't think what you mean, Princess," I said.

Sweat ran down my back, turning cold where it touched my scales. I felt dizzy. She could not be referring to my parentage, which she knew about already. The only secret I hadn't told her yet was …

"You're in love with each other!" Glisselda blew a golden curl off her face and put her hands on her hips, abruptly turning back into the fifteen-year-old girl I knew. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Saints' bones. I was in so much trouble. And from the tension I sensed running through Kiggs' tall frame, I knew he was thinking exactly the same thing.

I opened my mouth to apologize, explain, probably to make an utter babbling fool of myself, but Glisselda cut me off with one flashing look and an upraised hand.

"I thought you were my _friends_," she exclaimed. "Both of you! How could you do this to me?"

I bowed my head and looked down at my shoes. She couldn't possibly hate me any more than I hated myself at this moment.

"How could you," she continued, throwing up her hands and – was that a smile on her face? "Keep this delightful news a secret for so long without _telling_ me?"

Poker face be damned. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What are you talking about, Selda?" Kiggs demanded, his dark eyes wide with confusion. "You mean to say that - "

"Oh, you should see your faces!" Glisselda doubled up with laughter, her curls bouncing, tears streaking the kohl around her eyes. "Just as if I was a dragon come to eat you whole! No offense, Phina," wiping her eyes and making a futile attempt to compose herself. "Old jokes die hard. But, in all seriousness," she crossed the room and threw her arms around us both, standing on tiptoe to reach our shoulders. "I couldn't be happier. Thank Allsaints I don't have to marry you now, Lucian."

It was Kiggs' turn to burst out laughing, a warm, affectionate sound which eased the last remaining tension in the room.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me," he teased.

She smacked his arm. "Oh, you know what I mean! I like you awfully, you know I do. But we'd drive each other mad as husband and wife, admit it. No, you need someone levelheaded and logical, like Phina. Someone who doesn't get bored with your Porphyrian philosophers and can sit still for more than two minutes at a time. Isn't that right?"

As to logic, I couldn't fault hers. I smiled back at her sunny little face, all the more beautiful for the brilliant mind and generous spirit behind it.

"Thank you, Your Highness," I murmured, swallowing tears. "I … I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

"All three of us are under a great deal of strain right now," Kiggs added soberly. "You've lost your mother, Goredd is about to be dragged into an intergenerational dragon war … the last thing we wanted was to add to your burdens, Cousin. You understand, don't you?"

She nodded, her smile fading into thoughtful dignity as she smoothed the skirt of her mourning gown. "I understand. You're being honorable to a fault again, I know. It's hardly a burden to me to find out that two of my dearest friends have found love."

"You still have to marry someday, you know," Kiggs pointed out. "Every queen needs an heir."

"I know." Glisselda raised her eyes to the ceiling. "You sound like Grandmother. I'm fifteen, remember? I have all the time in the world to find someone."

"Just make sure he's good to you, whoever he is," I dared to say, not entirely joking. "Or I shall send my army of monsters to hunt him down."

"Now if that's not a proper threat," Kiggs added, with a smile that made my heart turn over, "I don't know what is."

He put his arm around my waist and drew me close to his side, unfazed by the hard scales beneath my gown. The matter-of-factness of the gesture, right in front of Glisselda, as if holding me were as right and natural as breathing, made my own breath catch in awe. I smiled up at him, and his look was a caress.

Glisselda made a cooing sound, as if we were a pair of fluffy kittens. For propriety's sake, we let go – but everything had changed, and the three of us knew it. When Lucian and I rode off to search for my people, we would travel with her blessing. And for a girl who had never expected love or friendship in all her life, having both meant more than I could ever say.


End file.
